Kailey
Zuma's Trainee Kailey belongs to Tundrathesnowpup also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart As a pup, Kailey was left on the streets when her mother disappeared while trying to find them some food, leaving her and her two brothers alone to fend for themselves. Kailey watched after her brothers, Rayne and Delta, until they were scooped up by a dog catcher while they were playing hide-and-go-seek. Distraught, Kailey wandered through towns before running into Bandit, where he lead her to safety at the Stray Pup Sanctuary. There she spent a few weeks sulking before she met Smoky. Though they separated after helping him find out where his brother was, they eventually met back up at the Lookout, when Kailey became a trainee under Zuma. They flirted awkwardly for a while before finally going on their first dates, and soon, they found themselves getting married. A few months after their wedding, they had a litter of two pups, the first being Trapper and Faith, and Kailey loved her babies to bits. Though unexpectedly, she found herself pregnant again around 6 months later. This time she only had one pup, a baby boy named Dodge, and despite his deafness, she loved him just as much. Once those puppies grew up, she and Smoky found themselves with several grandpups, and they couldn't be happier spending time with them and their family. dark brown and white Portuguese Water dog with golden/hazel eyes. She wears a dark royal blue colored uniform similar to Zuma's with a navy blue collar and sports a badge like Zuma's, but it's a light periwinkle hue. On dates she wears two royal blue bows, one on both ears, and one large one at the base of her tail Usually sweet and calm, but gets random spouts of hyperness that will make her run around like crazy. She can't sit still for very long- and absolutely loves to play and swim. She's very bold and doesn't tend to think before she does something- running straight into it before checking to see what she's doing. She's very fiesty when she has her mind set on something. *She has a weakness for Sticks/balls. Whenever someone throws one, she just has to chase after it *She thinks she can be subtle with flirting- but is really...really not. "I like your face" '' *ironically- she's afraid of Wally *She has a crush on Rocky's younger brother, Smoky *when she was younger, she was playing hide and seek with her two brothers and they were captured by a dog catcher, along with their mother. She was never able to reunite with her family, but still holds hope that someday she will be able to meet them again. Her wish is granted on her birthday when her brothers save Captain Turbot and are introduced back to Kailey at the water park. She's thrilled to see her brothers again, but wonders *Her best friend is Angel, Though Bandit is a close second since he took her into the Stray Pup Sanctuary *Grateful to Ryder for adopting her and bringing her in, she absolutely loves her collar and never takes it off, unless for baths or if really neccessary *In The Crack Ships Series she dates both Rusty and Med. For a while, everything was well between the three until Med started to get a little distant, no longer wanting to share Kailey. Kailey broke it off with Med and stuck with Rusty. The Twi stayed together and eventually went on to have a litter of puppies, Carrie, Jazzie and Gulliver. The pair couldn't be happier~ *Kailey's voice actress would be Auli'i Cravalho, the voice of Moana Catchphrases: *"Let's make a splash!"'' *''"Water we waiting for?"'' *''"Sink or Swim, i'm ready to dive in!" '' Stories by me: Present Day: *Pup Pup Fright Night *Pups Save the Reindeer (mentioned) *Pups and the Frosty Feelings *Pups and the Big Birthday Surprise *Pups save the Obstacle Course Future Generation: *Pups and the Big Proposal *Pups make a Special Delivery *A day on the Water *Pups go to the Pound *Pups and the walk down memory lane *Pups plan a Picnic *Pups and the Candy-swiper *Pups and the Family Vacation *Pups and the Allergic reaction Third Generation: Creepypasta: (Not part of fanon timeline): Mine: *Waves of Guilt Others: *A Smoky Terror Stories by others: *A Smoky Past *Pups and the Midnight Movie *Pups and the Vampire *Pups Go to Pup-School *Pups go to Pup-School 2: Dodge *Pups and the New Student *Pups and the Carnival *Smoky's New Addition *Smoky's Surprise Party *Pups and the Halloween Special *Chase, the Werewolf *Chase, the Werewolf (4) *Pups meet a Spongebob *Pups In Over Their Heads *Pups In Over Their Heads (part 2) *Pups and the Gift of the Magi *Frozened Over *Icy Adventures (series) *Pups' Double Trouble *Smoky, You're Fired *Bandit's Life *Crystalist's Special Delivery *Pups and the flu *Road Trips *The Incredipups *Trapper's Injury *Pups and the Blind Date *Pups Save a Concert *The Legend of Kailey *The Legend of Kailey (series) *Kailey II: The Adventure of Smoky *The Trainee Rescue *And so it begins- part 1 *And so it begins- part 2 *I Love You More Today Than Yesterday (Smoky And Kailey Version) *The Dawn of Love *The Double Date *A Klutzy Case of Puppy Love *Marshall, the Vampire *Pups and the Ascent to Heaven *Pups and the storm of the century *Smoky's Breakup *Pups and the Jellyfish Rescue *Dodge's Inspiration *Pup Pup Panic! *Pup pup storm *Tundra's Loose Tooth *Little Pups under the Big Top *(Paw patrol) Pokemon: Road to Champion! *Water tornado *Med and Angel's Sun Set Beach Date *Falling for you *Running a race *For My Father! �� *Faith's Big Surprise *Pups and the Father's Day picnic *Up All Night *Pups and the Weight-loss Angel *Pups and the Resurrection *When Trouble Looks Bleak, Dodge on Beat *Smoky's Father's Day *Pups save the Mentors *Pups and the Fire Song articles(by me and others) *Here Without You *Cheerleader (Smoky's version) Collaboration stories: Present Day: Future Gen: *Pups and the Wedding Bells *Pups Take a Bath *Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting Third Generation: *Pups cry Wolf *Pups and the Fur-Dye Pcm baby brother by pokemonluvergirl2-d83zykr.png|with her babies Xmas smoky family.jpg|Merry Christmas from Smoky, Kailey, and the pups! ---drawn by RockytheEco-pup contest_entry_come_with_me__by_avzart13-d8f4k24.jpg|Come with me- contest entry for Eco's contest drawn by Avzart13 <3 new uniform.png|trying out their new uniforms(contest entry for Eco on his Deviantart) Kailey Badge.jpg|Kailey's badge drawn for me by Fuzzy <3 thanks lil sis! she loves the water.png|not as proud of this screenshot as i am of others- but yay finally attempted one for Kailey So tired out.png|my failed attempt at a more realistic PAW Patrol style- referenced from a scene with Zuma and Skye. Kailey and Angel tired out after a long day of training with their mentors EDIT.png|cute gift from Chasethepolicepup555 triple love.png|Collab with Aine~ ^u^ Sketch was drawn by her and Line and coloring by me~ Our crackship with Rusty, Kailey, and Med <3 >u< Double the kisses! All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 Pawsome pals.jpg|cute pic that Puppy commissioned on Deviantart~ Kailey and Angel playing~! IMG 20160815 194821.jpg|gift from Eva Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Trainee Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Friendly Characters Category:Female Character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Characters with a deceased parent Category:Older Sibling Category:Sister Category:Older sister Category:Water rescue pup